Of Warlocks and Superheros
by pandagirly2563
Summary: When Bruce met a befriended a man named Marvin Emrys he thought he had found an escape from his crazy life. But when Marvin is kidnapped by Loki who claims Marvin is an all powerful warlock. He begins to question weather anything in his life will ever be normal.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes as I heard the alarm clock ring. Slowly I reached over and turned it of before stretching and pulling my legs over the side of the Bed. I got up and started my normal morning routine. It is about the same routine I have had for the past 1500 years. It has changed slightly over the years as I got new jobs and new technology was invented.

When I am ready I head down the stairs to the building under my loft.

Soon after Arthur's death I had came to the realization that I was not aging. I was forced to watch all my friends slowly age and die leaving me behind to wait for Arthur's return. I built a house right beside the lake of avalon and lived their for many years watching as Albion fell and from the ashes a new kingdom was formed. After awhile though I began to relise that Arthur's return would not come any time soon. So I began to travel the world, learning many different languages and cultures. I still kept my small house by the lake and returned to it every once in awhile. It was during one of these visits that my magic first started acting strange. I could feel it being pulled and attracted towards something. for a while I could not figure out what that something was. But as the feeling grew stronger it stared to lay out a path which I followed. The path, to my surprise,lead me to New York city. When I got there the feeling was not present 24/7 but it was still there So I decided to stay in new york. I bought a small book shop with a loft above it. I fashioned the shop to reflect the style of Camelot that I had come to miss. In the corner of the shop I had a sitting area where people could lay back and read. The shop was not always that busy ,but thats what I loved about it besides after 1500 years I really didn't need that much money.

I finally figured out what the feeling was when an alien army attacked new york. The guy Loki used some kind of magic but I wasn't able to identify what it was. My shop was not damaged in the attack so I decided to stay. I had a feeling this was not the end of things.

I frowned at the memories nothing had really happened since the attack other then the avengers decided to stay in the city. Shrugging I turned the closed sign on the door to say open and sat behind the counter. I picked up the book I had been reading the day before on Arthurian legend. These story's always made me laugh at how far of they were from the truth.i was pulled out of my thoughts by a the sound of the door opening. A man with curly brown hair and brown eyes walked into the shop. I looked over at where he was standing and gave him a smile.

"hello"


	2. Chapter 2

After the invasion I had moved in to stark tower with the rest of the avengers except Thor who was in Asgard. It was very nice being able to work in a real lab and tony was ...interesting to work with. But after a while I started feeling trapped in the tower. deciding I needed some fresh air i took a walk not really going anywhere.i stopped in front of a book shop that screamed peaceful something that I always strived to get.

Upon entering the shop I was greeted by a man who gave me a huge smile .I didn't say anything for a moment .I felt something strange like an Aurora of calm and warmth from the man that seemed to calm the other guy. Making me stop. I was pulled out of my trance by the mans voice.

"hello"he said I smilled back at him and went over to the counter.

"hi" I replied looking at the man he was young most likely in his twentys but had a look In his deep blue eyes that made him seem much older. He wore a leather jacket and a blue shirt underneath. around his neck he had a red neckerchief, and had skinny denim pants.

"is there something I can help you with" the man asked never dropping his smile I asked him If there were any nonfiction books and he pointed to a section.

After that day I continued to come back to the shop, sometimes I didn't even look at the books, I would just sit and talk to the man, Marvin Emrys as he said, about things. He was surprisingly very bright and was able to keep up with me when I talked about more complicated things. Even though I could do that with tony, Marvin still had that essence of calm which is the main reason I kept coming back after my first visit.

He never asked anything personal and I did the same. I was happy we were just able to talk and not have to think about my regular life which wasn't really that regular. I new he fealt the same way. I could tell that there where things he would rather not talk about and I was fine with that. Although I could not help but feel sad when he seemed to lose his general happiness when certain subjects where mentioned. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened, But I never asked. That was just how our friendship worked.

I was making my way to the small bookstore like I did almost everyday. When I walked in I knew something was not right, I could not feel the general calm that always floated around the store. I looked around the store and behind the counter but could not find Marvin. I was about to leave figuring he must be on lunch break and forgot to lock the shop when i saw a piece of paper on the counter I had not noticed before. I picked it up and read it threw it was short but It was able to get the message threw and that message was one that made my blood run cold.

Avengers,

I have Emrys

Loki

I immediately ran up the stairs to where Marvin lived and threw the door open I searched the entire loft but knew it was no good. Loki had Marvin. I could feel the other guy trying to get out but I wouldn't let him. Calming myself down I left the shop and started for avengers tower. Somehow Loki had known I was friends with Marvin and took him, and for that I was going to make him pay.


	3. Chapter 3

It started out as an ordinary day. I walked down to my bookshop after getting ready and opened it up. I was on my way back to the counter when I heard the door open. I smiled hoping it was bruce, he usually came early in the day. When I turned around I was met with a man that was definitely not Bruce. The man looked familiar I tried placing where I had seen him when I felt an unfamiliar pull at my magic. It sensed other magic close by but not that of the old religion. It was foreign. Thats what I realized who it was. I had felt this tipe of magic only once before. This man was Loki. Why was he in my book store surely they had books on Asgard.

"hello Emrys" he said with a smirk.

Oh. Well that explains it. I called upon my magic ready to use when the time came. Loki just kept smirking at me and I had to fight the urge to roll me eyes what was it with villains and smirking all the time.

"what do you want" I said trying to sound intimidating

"simple, I want you to join me" he said and I tried Not to roll my eyes again at his typical words. They always want me to join them.

"I'll never join you" I said Getting ready to attack.

"oh I think you will If you want to see to see your precious king" he said his words made my blood run cold he can't have arthur if he had come back i would have felt it. Right?

" what are you talking about" I said trying not to look to shaken up. He laughed at my words.

"oh you didn't know. The date has been written in Asgard for centurie. when the once and future king of Midgard would return. I guess your information is not as good. Well to answe Your question I have your newly risen king and if you want him to stay risen you will help me." I didnt know weather to feel happy, distressed, or annoyed. I haven't even seen him yet and he already needs me to save him.

"oh" he said drawing my attention back to him "it was pleasantly convenient that you decided to befriend one of avengers. Now i can get both of you" he said I was confused I don't know any avengers the only person I have befriended was Bruce . Could he be an avenger I dont really no much about him so it's possible I guess. That only makes things worse, not only do I have to put my self In danger but others two. I didnt want to but this is Arthur And i had no idea where he is or how to rescue him. I have waited this long and I am not going to lose him again. The only thing I can do right now Is do what Loki wants.

"I'll go with you" I said feeling defeated. He smiled and the next thing I knew every thing started to fade to black before falling into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I burst threw the doors of the tower surprising Steve who was in the living asked me what was wrong but I ignored him. I called a meeting and waited until everyone arrived before explaining.

"ok Bruce we're all here now do you mind explaining what's going on" Tony said impatiently he had been the first to arrive and I had refused to tell him anything which only made him want to know more.

"it's Loki" I said grabbing everyone's attention "he's kidnapped my friend Marvin Emrys, he owns a small book store I like to go to "every one looked worried now

"are you shore it was Loki?" Steve asked

" yes I found this when I went there today" I said showing everyone the note

"but why would Loki Kidnap him?" Natasha asked

"I'm not sure but we have to rescue him"I said not bothering to hide my worry

"right, tony, Bruce you two find any info you can on Marvin Emrys. Clint and I will go to fury and se what he can do. And Natasha you try to call Thor we will need him of Loki is involved."Steve commanded and we all got to work. Me and tony were not able to find any info on Marvin Emrys but we did find something on the name Emrys it self, it is another name for the wizard Merlin from arthurian legend but that really didn't help us much. We were about to give up when we got a call from fury saying that Loki was spotted by an old house in whales. We got into a jet and flew off. On the jet tony did a little more research on the place Loki was seen. Apparently the old house has been around since around the 6th century and there is a family that still owns it although they don't live there. The house I right next to a lake that is supposedly the last resting place of king arthur. After hearing that I considered the whole Merlin thing again. Maybe Loki thinks Marvin is connected to that somehow. It took about two hours to get there. When we did we had Natasha go in first to asses the situation. She was hooked up to a camera so we could all see.

She slowly approached the house she slowly opened the door as she did this we could hear loki's voice from the other room she peered around the corner so we could see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was that Marvin seemed to be unharmed which let me relax a bit but Loki was also there in the room which could be bad they appeared to be talking so I listened catching the end of Loki's sentence

"..erfecr place" he said with a smirk

"were is he"Marvin said in a cold voice I cringed at the tone hoping Loki didn't get mad.

"In the lake should be here in about an hour" Loki said with a laugh this only seemed to anger Marvin

"you said you had him" Marvin said sounding as angry as he looked I was strange seeing my friend that way usually he is happy and lighthearted.

"I lied" Loki said simply this seemed to be the last straw for Marvin he was about to say something when Loki interrupted " I wouldn't if I were you emrys those bracelets you have on are marked with ruins from the old religion you know what that means" Loki said smirking Marvin look down at his wrists seeming to just now notice the bracelets after close inspection Marvin smiled.

"you should really stick to what you know Loki. These bracelets block the magic of sorcerers those who have magic, but I don't HAVE magic, I AM magic"and with that Marvin's eyes turned a blazing gold and the bracelets fell from his hands. Loki suddenly looked scared and with another flash of his eyes Loki was sent across the room hitting the wall hard and falling unconscious. Now that Marvin was out of danger cap gave the order to go In. When we

I burst threw the doors of the tower surprising Steve who was in the living asked me what was wrong but I ignored him. I called a meeting and waited until everyone arrived before explaining.

"ok Bruce we're all here now do you mind explaining what's going on" Tony said impatiently he had been the first to arrive and I had refused to tell him anything which only made him want to know more.

"it's Loki" I said grabbing everyone's attention "he's kidnapped my friend Marvin Emrys, he owns a small book store I like to go to "every one looked worried now

"are you shore it was Loki?" Steve asked

" yes I found this when I went there today" I said showing everyone the note

"but why would Loki Kidnap him?" Natasha asked

"I'm not sure but we have to rescue him"I said not bothering to hide my worry

"right, tony, Bruce you two find any info you can on Marvin Emrys. Clint and I will go to fury and se what he can do. And Natasha you try to call Thor we will need him of Loki is involved."Steve commanded and we all got to work. Me and tony were not able to find any info on Marvin Emrys but we did find something on the name Emrys it self, it is another name for the wizard Merlin from arthurian legend but that really didn't help us much. We were about to give up when we got a call from fury saying that Loki was spotted by an old house in whales. We got into a jet and flew off. On the jet tony did a little more research on the place Loki was seen. Apparently the old house has been around since around the 6th century and there is a family that still owns it although they don't live there. The house I right next to a lake that is supposedly the last resting place of king arthur. After hearing that I considered the whole Merlin thing again. Maybe Loki thinks Marvin is connected to that somehow. It took about two hours to get there. When we did we had Natasha go in first to asses the situation. She was hooked up to a camera so we could all see.

She slowly approached the house she slowly opened the door as she did this we could hear loki's voice from the other room she peered around the corner so we could see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was that Marvin seemed to be unharmed which let me relax a bit but Loki was also there in the room which could be bad they appeared to be talking so I listened catching the end of Loki's sentence

"..erfecr place" he said with a smirk

"were is he"Marvin said in a cold voice I cringed at the tone hoping Loki didn't get mad.

"In the lake should be here in about an hour" Loki said with a laugh this only seemed to anger Marvin

"you said you had him" Marvin said sounding as angry as he looked I was strange seeing my friend that way usually he is happy and lighthearted.

"I lied" Loki said simply this seemed to be the last straw for Marvin he was about to say something when Loki interrupted " I wouldn't if I were you emrys those bracelets you have on are marked with ruins from the old religion you know what that means" Loki said smirking Marvin look down at his wrists seeming to just now notice the bracelets after close inspection Marvin smiled.

"you should really stick to what you know Loki. These bracelets hold back the magic of sorcerers,but I am not just a sorcerer,I am Magic, I am the last dragon lord, and I am Emrys. I am merlin the most powerful sorcerer that ever has been and ever will be, I have waited 1500 years for the return of king arthur the once and future king and and I will not be bullied by you"Marvin practically yelled I was shocked does this mean Marvin is really Merlin?Is he really all those things? He answered my question when his eyes flashed gold and the bracelets fell to the ground and then with another flash of his eyes Loki was sent flying across the room were he hit the wall and fell unconscious. Knocked out of his shock by loki's defeat steve ordered us to go inside.

When we got there Marvin or Merlin looked up at us I surprise then over to Loki then back to us.

"um... I can explain" he said sounding like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"no need we heard everything mister all powerful warlock" tony said sarcastically Merlin smiled sheepishly

"so your Merlin"I said accusingly he looked at me for a second with raised eyebrows before crossing his arms.

"so your an avenger" he said matching my tone. Just then his eyes grew wide and he look around then with a huge smile he spoke "um..this is my house so make yours selves at home I'll be back there's a certain clotpole I've been waiting to see" and with that he ran out of the house. The house was dead silent until tony Brock it

"clotpole?"


	5. Chapter 5

I ran out the door leaving behind a bunch of stunned avengers. I could feel It the magic that was every where coming from the lake. When I finally reached the lake I could see a form making its way to shore it had blond hair and was dressed in chain-mail and armor, on his side was a sword. It was Arthur. I stood there in shook tears streaming down my face as he got to shore he Spoke

"Merlin" I didn't say anything I just hugged him and he did the same holding me tight

"I missed you, dollophead" I said in a muffled voice

"I missed you too, idiot"

Back in the house as the avengers restrained Loki they felt something pulse threw the air they stopped for second they could all feel it, that they world was just a little bit brighter, As two two half's finally became one again.


End file.
